A Cold Message and a Broken Heart
by prettiful pout
Summary: Do you want to read something Angsty, sad, and slightly tragic? If so, read this. NickxGreg Part 2 Is up! Alot more understandable!
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Not even my heart…

A/N: No authors note. This is slash but not enough to make anyone who is against gays sick. Read it if you want to…

_A Cold Message and a Broken Heart_

Nick was in shock. He couldn't believe what it was that he was seeing. Well, more like what it was that he was _reading_. He thought that they had been the perfect couple. He thought that they could laugh off any argument that they had. He had thought that any fight they would have had could be reasoned out, dealt with. He also thought that he could count on his lover to be there for him. But the evidence didn't lie, as Grissom would have said. And there it was, the cold, hard evidence, staring him straight in the eye. He wanted to turn away, but his gaze was glued.

Nick heard his home phone ring and he was momentarily brought back from his sorrows. Picking it up he breathed in a breath to clear his head before greeting, "Hello?"

"Hey Nicky, how's the day off going?" It was Catherine, and Nick had to blink back the tears that were now finally beginning to form in his eyes.

"Not the best, but livable. Why, what's up?" He choked back on a sob and began to cough to cover up his quivering.

Catherine sighed on the other end of the phone. "You're needed here at work. We've got a triple homicide and everyone's being called back into work. I know its your day off but we've got no one else."

"Ya I get it. I'll be right there. Just let me get a quick shower and some clean clothes on and then I'm all yours." Nick said, trying to be as cheerful as he could be.

"Thanks Nicky, you're a lifesaver. See ya soon." Catherine said before closing her cell phone.

Nick clicked his phone off and then tossed it onto his couch before walking into his washroom and stepping into the shower. He got the water started and just stood there, fully clothed and all. He allowed the cold water to seep into him, freezing and cracking at his broken heart.

Nick stepped out of the shower a half an hour later, drenched and soaked to the bone. He quickly went to his bedroom and changed into something warm and clean. He took special care to make sure that he was dressed appropriately so that no one would notice the hurt, broken man that lay beneath the roguishly handsome exterior.

He was ready to get to work fifteen minutes later and sighed as he took one last name at the contact card of his "ex" lover before sobbing and collapsing infront of the computer. "Why?!" He sobbed into the hard surface of his oak table.

_Contact: Gregory Sanders_

_Display name:** Lab Rat Extraordinaire!** -- Greg 3 Sarah! Mwha! _

Nick sniffed as he swiped at his tears. "Get a grip Stokes, its over between you two. Greg doesn't want you anymore, and there's no changing it." And with that he turned on his heels, keys in hand, and left the house for the crime scene. Towards work he went, where he always went. Because no matter what problems he had, he knew that he had a place to be and people to help.

Yet he still didn't get it. How could five years of love go down the drain just because someone needed someone to lean on? He guessed, deep within his heart, the only answer was that it wasn't meant to be.

The End…

Sad? Angsty? Tragic? Did you feel that nay of these emotions were conveyed in the story that you just read? If so then don't be angry but that's a good thing. Because that's the message that I wanted to get across. And If anyone thinks that they have a similar problem like this with their own lover, please, don't throw away something so beautiful over something so trivial. Because in the end, is it really worth it? Please consider it…


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: Okay I own nothing.

A/N: LMAO Omgosh! Okay I'm sorry that nobody at all understood this story! I was actually like crying my heart out when I was writing it so like really I didn't even know _what_ I was typing. So just because I guess I'm the only one that knows –somewhat- what it is that I meant by this story, I'm adding another part to it, a chapter 2 if you will.

_**Part 2**_

Nick woke the next morning with a stiff back and a sore face. He winced as he touched his raw, tear stained eyes, and then sighed. Well, at least it couldn't get any worse than this. Ever since he had got into that stupid fight with Greg about something he couldn't even remember, he'd been in a wallowing pit of self-pity. What he didn't understand was how this could have happened. He had thought that they would just laugh off there stupid little argument and be back in each others arms the next time that they saw eachother. But When Nick had turned on his MSN and saw Greg's display name and personal message, his heart had been broken in two. "**_Lab Rat Extrordinaire! Greg & Sarah! Mwha!"_** Nick all but choked out the one thing that had been on constant repeat in his head ever since a few nights ago.

"Why?" He whispered, shaking his head as he prepared for work.

_**The Lab**_

Nick was walking down the hall, minding his own business when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, out pops Greg! A smile on his face and his lips puckered out as if expecting a—a _kiss_! Well, like _that_ was going to happen.

"Hey Nicky! You look tired! Are you feeling alright? Is there something wrong? You can talk to me about it if you want to, I won't get angry or anything if its something about me." Greg said, worry etched across his features and his voice sounding as if he were genuinely concerned. Ha!

"Don't play with me Greg. Alright! I get it! You don't want me anymore, you love Sarah and not me. Whatever, if that's what you want then I'm fine with it. But don't come up to me acting all lovey-dovey like nothings wrong!" Nick's voice was getting louder by the moment and tears of hurt, anger and frustration blurred his vision.

"Nick, what are you…?" Greg was cut off by Nick's angry outburst.

"Stop it Greg! Just stop it! Haven't you hurt me enough?!" Nick was screaming now and people were stopping in the hall to get a good look at the spectacle that Nick was making of himself. Nick fell to the ground, his hands covering his face as he wept. He'd never broken down infront of anyone before. Why now? He didn't have the answer for that… All he knew was that his heart had been ripped out and he felt like he could no longer go on. He wanted his Greg back, but Greg had made it obvious that he no longer wanted him.

Nick felt strong hands pulling him up from the ground and leading him away in the direction of the locker room. Nick didn't even care anymore. God! He felt like a mess, and probably, right at that moment with his face all blotchy from his tears, looked like an even bigger one.

Greg on the other hand, as he led Nick to where the two of them could talk in peace and quiet, though he looked beautiful. They came –a/n: Hehehehe, 'came'- to a stop at the locker room, and taking a look around to make sure that they were the only ones there, Greg pulled Nick over to a bench and sat him down.

Nick just sat there, tears streaming down his now soaked face, he looked up at Greg and the sadness that Nick showed on his face was more than Greg could take. Sitting down beside Nick, he whispered soothing words to the older man, "Don't worry honey, calm down. I'm her, I'm here. Shhhh I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

"You said you'd never leave me in the beginning and what did you do? You left me for Sarah over some dumb, stupid fight man! How could you?" Nick questioned, swiping at the tears on his face.

Greg sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he stated, "I didn't leave you Nicky, and what are you talking about, 'me and Sarah?' Sarah's with Grissom, not me. What's got into you babe? Are you feeling alright?" Greg put his hand to Nick's head to check his temperature, only to get it swatted away.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one that wrote '_Greg & Sara! Mwha!'_ on your MSN as your screen name! And after we got into that fight about god knows what!" Nick ranted now up and pacing infront of the other, sitting man.

"Oh my god Nicky, is that what this is all about? The only reason that I made my name like that was because Sara was feeling down and out. She was acting like she didn't have any friends and so I tried cheering her up. And as for that 'stupid little fight' that we had, it wasn't really a fight, more of a debate. God you over-react man." Greg just sighed as he got to his feet and approached the surprised yet still cautious Nick.

"Is that the honest truth?" Nick asked, his lower lip unconsciously protruding in a delicious looking pout, and Greg couldn't help but give it a little nibble.

"You better believe it sweetheart. But we have to do something about this insecurity of yours babe, its gonna ruin you." Greg rubbed soothing circles on a sniffling Nick's back, allowing the older man to calm down a little bit.

"I love you Greg, and I was so scared I just—I guess I just over-reacted a little bit." Nick said, his voice hoarse from all his crying.

"Ya, just a _little_. But we're clear then? We both love eachother and that's that. Now, lets get you home, my shift just ended and yours ends in another twenty minutes. I'm sure that Grissom won't mind if we both leave a little early." Greg suggested, already leading Nick out of the locker room.

Nick just smiled. Looking beside him, he leaned in and captured Nick's mouth as his own, and they shared a short, yet breathless kiss before they were both grinning wickedly.

"Car. Home. Bedroom. _Now!_" Greg ordered, and nothing else was said as the two men exited the building. Happy and content for the time being.

The end…I'm pretty sure at least…Hmmmm….

**Okay! Well I added another part to it so that it was better to understand. If you _still_ don't understand it, review me with any questions and I'll just add another part or explain it to you in a notice.**


End file.
